Solve for $x$ : $3\sqrt{x} - 3 = 7\sqrt{x} + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} - 3) - 3\sqrt{x} = (7\sqrt{x} + 6) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $-3 = 4\sqrt{x} + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-3 - 6 = (4\sqrt{x} + 6) - 6$ $-9 = 4\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{-9}{4} = \frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{9}{4} = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.